


Turbulence

by orphanRK



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Interrogation, Masturbation, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanRK/pseuds/orphanRK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey hasn't survived this long by lying to herself about what she wants or needs. Reylo ficlets/drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> These will be random Reylo ficlets/drabbles posted as I write them. Star Wars The Force Awakens spoilers. Only saw the movie once so far, so if I mess up details, I'm sorry!
> 
> More to come, I hope.

She dreams of it. Long after she escapes Starkiller Base, and the contraption that bound her arms in a metal she'd never seen in all her scavenging, she dreams of the interrogation room.

Face hot with shame, Rey awakes on her narrow cot. The phantoms of the dream grip her, become confused in the night, and again she feels the cold metal biting at her wrists. Heated dark eyes watching her too closely, sinking into her. The taste of his mind, reaching for her. Her lips as dry as they were on Jakku. Her thoughts turbulent and legs twisting restlessly in the sheet. She sinks under it, burying herself and trying to ignore the sensations still rippling through her core. She squirms. Thighs squeezed together, Rey swears in frustration before rolling onto her back.

She doesn't argue with herself once the first flush passes. Rey hasn't survived this long by lying to herself about what she wants or needs. Her fingers slip under her waistband and into her panties, already soaked. Her thighs fall open, and her traitorous mind shows her a silky head of dark hair pressed between them, moving where her hungry hands are dipping.

It takes only a dozen strokes before she's shaking and moaning.

It will pass, she tells herself. It will.

It's been three months, and she still bites her lip to keep from saying his name when she comes.


End file.
